Mandark
' Susan "Mandark" Astronomanov' is one of the main antagonists and title characters in The Powerpuff Girls and Dexter and Dee Dee and Robot Jones Super Show!. He originates from the Cartoon Network show [http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter's_Laboratory_(TV_series) Dexter's Laboratory]. He is Dexter's archenemy and rival. He hates Dexter because of him being so much of a smarter and better genius than him and he wants to destroy Dexter so that he will be the best genius around. He has a crush on DeeDee. He adopted the Rowdyruff Boys Brick, Boomer, and Butch from Mojo Jojo, as he agreed to let him take them home with him. Mandark is an evil boy who is bent on the destruction of Dexter's Laboratory. He wants to be a much smarter genius than Dexter but every time he tries to, he always ends up horribly failing. Mandark's Laboratory is red, scary and evil looking. The reason for this is because he built it that way out of his anger towards Dexter. He is obsessed with destroying him and getting his revenge on him for being a smarter kid than him and for destroying his lab multiple times. Appearance Mandark is a tall boy who has a black bowl-cut hairstyle that lays around the top of his head like a helmet. It has a white shiny glare on it and an "M-shaped" opening at the bottom. This hairstyle was passed down to him by his father Windbear which was also passed down to his little sister Lalavava. Mandark has a head that is big at the top and gets skinnier at the bottom near his neck. He has nerdy glasses which look exactly like Dexter's and he wears a white dress shirt, a yellow tie with black stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes. In this crossover, Mandark's appearance still remained the same, but also wears a supersuit with dark-yellow and red "M-shaped" stripes on it, wears a dark-yellow unitard, a dark-red cape with spike-shaped ends on the bottom of it, and dark-red gloves and boots. This was the same supersuit he wore in a few episodes of Dexter's Lab, but here in this crossover, the only differences of his supersuit is that he wears a dark-red mask and now wears a full-body supersuit covering his arms and legs. Relationships *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter Dexter]' '- Dexter is Mandark's worst enemy. He hates him because he is so much smarter than him and he is always trying to destroy him so that he can be the smartest genius around. *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Dee_Dee Dee Dee]' '- Dee Dee is Mandark's love interest, and is obsessed by her, and if he looks at her he would say, "Dee Dee..." but it hasn't been shown that Dee Dee pays attention. *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Lalavava Lalavava] - Also known as Olga, Lalavava is Mandark's sister. She is way younger and smaller than him, but she takes total control over him because she is stronger and more powerful than him, similar to Gaz on Invader Zim. She always scares and abuses him to make him do whatever she wants. *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Oceanbird Oceanbird] - Oceanbird is Mandark's mom. She does not understand his craving for evil and she wants him to always be nice the same way she is. *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Windbear Windbear] - Mandark's father, Windbear is always trying to quench Mandark's craving for fighting and evil. *[http://dexterslab.wikia.com/wiki/Quackor Quackor] - Quackor is Mandark's pet lab duck. Quackor has a supervillain secret identity that he is unaware of and she always goes out being evil whenever he is not looking. In the Dexter's Lab ''episode "A Quackor Cartoon", Quackor fell in love with Monkey who was Dexter's pet lab monkey. Mandark was in shock to see this and he fainted and so was Dexter. Voice In ''Dexter's Lab Mandark was voiced by Eddie Deezen, but here he is voiced by BB the Stick Guy. Trivia *Mandark reuses his supersuit from some Dexter's Lab episodes and even the TV film "Ego Trip." *Mandark does not have a superhero alter ego name. Compare this to Scallion #1 from VeggieTales who has never been given a name, such as in the VeggieTales episode "Lyle the Kindly Viking." *Mandark is portrayed as a semi-villain in this crossover; sometimes he can be a good guy and sometimes treat Dexter more like a friend, and sometimes he can be a bad guy. Although he also sometimes used to be good friends with Dexter in some episodes of Dexter's Lab (i.e. "2 Geniuses 2 Gether 4 Ever"). However, many other Dexter's Lab ''episodes have him as a bad guy. *In one episode of this crossover, Mandark sung "The DeeDee Song," which is a spoof of "The Bunny Song" which Mr. Nezzer sung in one episode of ''VeggieTales. Mr. Nezzer's song was all about him loving bunnies. But in typical fashion, Mandark sings about his love for DeeDee. *Mandark is the same age as DeeDee. They both are 12 years old. *Mandark adopted the Rowdyruff Boys from Mojo Jojo and took them home with him in this crossover. *Mandark, despite being Dexter's archenemy, is even an enemy to Blossom. He also made good friends with Diva Dynamite since she's his girlfriend, but not nice to Bubbles and Buttercup and he also treats them like an angry father, until Diva gets him to stop it because they're her younger step-sisters. *Mandark shares the same voice and behavior as BB the Stick Guy (cartoon character) from The Best of BB! *Mandark also lives in the mansion with Dexter, Robot Jones and the Powerpuff Girls. Category:Characters